Shawn Hunter
Shawn Hunter is the life-long best friend of Cory Matthews. Physical Appearance Personality History Early Life Season One Season Two Season Three Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Possible Future Relations *Son of Chet and Virna Hunter. Although later found out that Virna wasn't his real mother. *Half-brother of Jack Hunter. ***Half-brother of Eddie Hunter and other members of the trailer park, but this fact was later disregarded on a continuity error. *** Has a sister named Stacy that was only mentioned in the first season of the show. Mostly during the episode where Cory tries to straighten his hair/give himself a perm. (Shawn spoke to her over the phone). *Best friend of Cory. *Ex-boyfriend of Angela Moore. Series Highlights *Attended elementary school with Cory, Topanga Lawrence, and Stuart Minkus. *Blew up a mail box, his first known encounter with the law. *Graduated to John Adams High with his friends, maintained his friendship with Cory. *Lived with Mr. Turner while his father searched the country for his mother. *Dated a few girls in high school, including Dana Pruitt, Jennifer Bassett, and ultimately Angela. *Was reunited with his half-brother, Jack, in season 5. **Moved in with Jack and Eric Matthews in his senior year of high school. *Went to Pennbrook with Cory, Angela, and Topanga. Broke up with Angela shortly thereafter. *Him and Angela had on-and-off feelings for each other, creating a roller coaster relationship during season 6 and season 7. *Went on the road for two days after his father passed away, but later came back when Cory's younger brother Joshua was born. *Was heartbroken when Angela moved to Europe with her father. *Moved to New York City with Cory, Topanga, and Eric. Alternate Personalities *Grandpa Shawn (Breaking Up is Really, Really, Really Hard To Do) *Shawnzie Hunterelli (I Was a Teenage Spy) *Veronica Wasboiski (Chick Like Me) *Young Shawn (It's Not You... It's Me) *Killer Shawn (And Then There Was Shawn) *Schneider (Eric Hollywood) *Future Shawn (Seven the Hard Way) *Isaac "Goodshot" Kelly (As Time Goes By) *Frog (The witches of Pennbrook) Trivia *Shawn speaks at least 5 languages: **English, obviously. **"Womanese", although he's only conversational, in Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool). **French, in What I Meant to Say, he says he's an idiot savant. **Dutch, in B and B's B'n B, to the Timmers. **Italian, in Easy Street, to Mr. Fontaine and Mr. Martini. *Shawn has trouble understanding his teachers in the earlier seasons, and he explains it is because he hears a strange buzzing sound whenever adults speak. *Shawn mentions NYPD blue a few times once in'' Once in Love with Amy'' and another time Wake Up, Little Cory. *Shawn loves ice skating, this is one of the few things he and Jack have in common *Shawn likes the band Counting Crows, which Mr. Feeny reveals in City Slackers. *Shawn is supposedly an excellent poet, and he says he has been doing it since he was young. However in Breaking up is Really, Really Hard To Do, he writes an unremarkable poem called Welfare, and says its his best work Hunter, Shawn Hunter, Shawn Category:Hunters Hunter, Shawn